YAOI?
by kuncipintu
Summary: Victoria with ChangKyu couple! / Victoria tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua sahabatnya itu ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat Changmin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. / YA-YAOI! / a lil' bit shounen-ai or boys love / possible typo(s) and miss typo(s) / ...ketika seorang yang polos harus dihadapkan dengan dunia yaoi. / RnR, please?


**V**ictoria menghembuskan napas keras. Bosan. Ia sudah menunggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun selama satu setengah jam lebih di café kecil—tempat biasanya mereka _hang-out_. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu akan datang. Seharusnya mereka, atau setidaknya salah satu dari mereka, menelepon dan bilang kalau akan terlambat!

Anak laki-laki memang menyebalkan.

Hampir empat tahun bersahabat dengan kedua cowok itu membuat Victoria sedikit banyak mengerti sifat-sifat mereka. Dan selama tiga tahun lebih itu pula, baik Kyuhyun maupun Changmin tidak pernah terlambat jika mereka bertiga janjian.

_Mungkin mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan kuliah_. Victoria mencoba berpikir positif dan mengenyahkan pemikiran bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu masing-masing sudah memiliki kekasih dan mengabaikan persahabatan mereka.

Uh, _well_, kalau dipikir-pikir, selama mereka bersahabat, tidak ada satu pun dari kedua cowok itu yang pernah bercerita tentang kekasih dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Paling-paling hanya Victoria yang sibuk berceloteh tentang mahasiswa-mahasiswa tampan di jurusannya.

Ah, itu dia. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan mencari kekasih atau memiliki kekasih. Bagaimanapun kedua adik kelasnya semasa SMA itu 'kan sudah cukup dewasa.

Oke, Victoria mulai merasa dia jadi seperti ibu mereka jika terus memikirkan hal itu.

Merasa sudah cukup lama bersabar, Victoria meraih telepon genggamnya dan mengirimkan e-mail kepada dua sahabatnya tersebut.

Tidak sampai lima menit, _handphone_-nya bergetar. Balasan dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

_From : Kyupil_

_Subject : -_

_Sebentar lagi aku sampai._

* * *

Victoria mendesah. 'Sebentar' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun pasti akan lebih dari setengah jam. Tak berapa lama nama kontak Changmin muncul di layar _handphone_-nya.

* * *

_From : Changpil_

_Subject : -_

_Masih OTW. Sabar, noonaaa~_

* * *

Untuk kedua kalinya, Victoria mendesah. Yang Changmin maksud dengan 'OTW' itu berarti dia baru saja menyalakan mobilnya.

Mungkin jika Victoria pergi ke _mall _di dekat café ini dan kembali lagi setelah berbelanja beberapa baju, mereka juga baru datang. Tapi ia terlalu malas.

Mata obsidiannya melirik kesana kemari mencari objek menarik untuk diamati. Pemuda tampan, misalnya. Dan, uh, oh, ada satu di pojok ruangan. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket cokelat yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam i-Pod dan jemari kanannya mengaduk-aduk minuman yang terlihat seperti jus apel.

Tanpa sadar, Victoria menyeringai sambil menatap pemuda itu. Tapi seringainya berubah menjadi raut bingung ketika ada satu pemuda lagi yang menghampiri pemuda gebetan sepihaknya. Kemudian mereka berpelukan dan, ugh, cium pipi.

Victoria memalingkan mukanya yang memanas. Apa-apaan tadi?!

Ia sedikit melirik ke arah yang dilihatnya tadi, dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sama seperti pemandangan di _shoujo manga_ yang sering dibacanya.

'_TAPI YANG INI KOK COWOK SAMA COWOK?!' _jerit Victoria dalam hati.

Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha mengusir pikiran macam-macamnya, kemudian berpura-pura fokus pada Vanilla Latte-nya yang tinggal separuh.

Entah berapa lama Victoria diam sambil menyedot _latte_-nya. Ketika ia tersadar, gelas kopinya sudah kosong. Obsidiannya memandang keluar—entah untuk tujuan apa. Dan saat itulah ia mendapati mobil Changmin di tempat parkir.

Akhirnya, satu orang sampai juga. Gadis itu melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Sekarang pukul empat sore. _Hanya _terlambat dua setengah jam. **Tidak lama.** Victoria membatin, pedas.

Tapi toh, ia sudah menyiapkan senyum 'ah-sudah-sampai-rupanya' untuk Changmin jika pemuda itu menyapanya. Dan senyum itu merekah, hanya sepersekian detik ketika Victoria mendapati keberadaan pemuda lain di balik tubuh jangkung Changmin.

Sementara Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Victoria, pemuda tadi hanya memberikan cengiran polos untuk Victoria.

"Loh? Kyu? Kapan sampainya? Kok aku gak lihat mobilmu?" tanya Victoria heran. Ya jelas heran, seingatnya, yang dia lihat hanya Changmin dan Aston Martinnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun nongol seperti hantu?

"Tadi dia berangkat bareng aku, _noona…,_" Changmin menyahuti pertanyaan itu karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menjawab.

"Kok bisa?" Victoria tambah heran.

Sejauh yang diingat Victoria, letak apartemen Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjauhan. Jadi tidak mungkin Changmin repot-repot menjemput Kyuhyun—biasanya juga tidak begitu. Dan lebih tidak mungkin jika mereka _hang-out _berdua tanpa mengajak Victoria.

"Tadi aku lagi sama Changmin waktu _noona _kirimin e-mail." Kyuhyun menyahut sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya—memanggil pelayan.

"Ngapain kalian?" Victoria bertanya lagi. Entah pada siapa, karena Changmin sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pelayan yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Haloo~ Siapapun? Bisa jawab pertanyaanku?" Victoria yang merasa diacuhkan meningkatkan nada suaranya untuk menarik perhatian.

"Apaan sih?" Changmin mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati wajah cemberut Victoria.

"Kalian itu, ngapain tadi?" tanya Victoria ulang, dengan nada mengambek karena diacuhkan.

"He?" Di luar dugaan Victoria, Changmin malah membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk pipinya—berusaha tidak menatap Victoria.

"A-anu…," Kyuhyun menjawab, tapi kalimatnya dibiarkan menggantung, sementara matanya tidak fokus. Tidak menatap Victoria.

"Kita tadi ngerjain skripsi bareng!" sahut Changmin tiba-tiba. Victoria yang terkejut karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba berseru langsung menoleh cepat, tanpa sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang menghela napas lega di sampingnya.

"Oh …," Victoria mengangguk maklum.

"Eh?!" Setelah tersadar akan sesuatu, Victoria mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Changmin lekat-lekat. "Bukannya kalian beda jurusan?"

Krik. Krik.

Changmin yang ditanya hanya terdiam. Bengong untuk sesaat.

"Sebenarnya Changmin yang minta dibantuin bikin skripsi." Kyuhyun menyahut pelan setelah beberapa detik hening.

"Ooh… Dasar. Ngakunya bikin bareng, ternyata malah minta dibikinkan." Victoria mencibir pemuda di hadapannya.

"Cuma minta bantuin, _noona_. Bukan dibikinkan." Sanggah Changmin dengan ekspresi yang lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

"Tch. Ujung-ujungnya pasti Kyuhyun aja yang kerja. Ya, 'kan?" Victoria berkata sambil memasang tatapan meremehkan.

Changmin mendengus, dan Kyuhyun menyahut : "Memang tuh. Makan aja sih kerjaannya."

Tergelak pelan, Victoria memandangi wajah sobatnya itu satu persatu. Berusaha menanyakan apa yang mengganjal dari tadi.

'Tanya atau enggak, ya…?' Victoria membatin nelangsa. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi pasti akan dibilang kepo oleh sahabatnya—Kyuhyun saja, sih, lebih tepatnya.

"Ehem." Gadis cantik itu berdehem pelan untuk mendapat perhatian dari keduanya.

"Kalian…," Victoria menggantungkan kalimatnya demi melihat dua pasang mata menatapnya lekat-lekat. Risih dipandangi begitu, Victoria cepat-cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya. "…sudah punya pacar belum?"

Hening.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A-apa?!" Changmin hampir menjerit dengan tampang yang sulit digambarkan.

Victoria tidak pernah tahu dampak pertanyaannya akan sebesar ini. Itu 'kan hanya pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan antar teman. Bukan seperti ketika Victoria menanyakan berapa banyak bulu ketiak mereka, ya, 'kan? Ngomong-ngomong soal bulu ketiak, Victoria **memang** pernah menanyakan itu kepada sahabatnya ini ketika malam tahun baru. Dan akibatnya tidak separah ini, kok.

Oke. Kembali ke keadaan sekarang.

"Salah ya, aku nanya begitu?" Victoria bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih bengong dengan mata membelalak.

"Eng—enggak kok. Hehe." Kyuhyun menjawab, ragu.

"Habisnya, kalian sekarang sering banget telat kalau kita bertiga janjian. Kalau misalnya kalian punya pacar, 'kan, aku bisa gak sering-sering minta ketemuan." Curhat Victoria. Ia hanya tidak ingin menunggu selama dua setengah jam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Misalnya kita punya pacar pun, kita bakal tetep bareng sama _noona_, kok. Gak usah takut ditinggalin begitu, ah…,"

"Siapa yang takut ditinggalin?!" Victoria mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi yang dipandang hanya menatap ke arah lain, tidak terpengaruh.

"Betul itu. Buktinya, nih, sekarang kita masih barengan _noona_, 'kan?" Changmin membalas.

"Eh? Berarti sekarang kau punya pacar, Min?" sambar Victoria ketika mendengar balasan Changmin.

"E—eh. Bukan begitu …," Changmin kembali menggaruk tengkuknya dan berpura-pura sibuk menyeruput _cappucino_-nya.

Victoria tergelak dalam hati ketika melihat sahabatnya itu salah tingkah. Dengan nada setengah serius, Victoria kembali bertanya; "Cewek atau cowok, Min?"

"HAH?!"

Tentu saja Victoria hanya bercanda. Ia tidak benar-benar menanyakan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa Changmin harus menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya dan berteriak—menjerit—sekeras itu. Terang saja, berpasang-pasang mata tengah menatap ke meja mereka saat ini.

"Hei, aku 'kan cuma bercanda. _Geez_, tidak perlu berteriak begitu juga." Victoria menyahut. Kesal karena dibuat malu. Matanya menatap lengan Kyuhyun yang terjulur ke arah Changmin.

"Maaf. Habisnya, _noona _nanya yang aneh-aneh, sih." Changmin meraih tisu yang diulurkan Kyuhyun kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa kopi di dekat bibirnya.

Victoria memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika setelah dari sini ia mampir ke _mall _sebentar untuk _refreshing_.

* * *

**YAOI?**

_Written by_**  
**

**__K**un**ci Pin**tu**  
**

* * *

"Eh, tadi aku lihat cowok tampan, loh." Victoria kembali memulai obrolan.

"Cowok kampus kita?" Changmin bertanya cepat.

"Memangnya masih ada stok cowok di kampus kita yang belum sempat _noona _ceritakan?" Kyuhyun menyambung. Membuahkan satu tinjuan kecil dari Victoria di bahunya. Tidak main-main. Kyuhyun sempat meringis kesakitan sambil melirik Victoria ngeri.

"Bukan. Bukan dari kampus kita. Aku baru lihat dia di café ini."

"Ck. _Noona _ini cantik-cantik tapi matanya jelalatan." Kyuhyun menyeletuk, dan satu tinjuan di dapatnya lagi.

"Pokoknya cowok itu ganteng banget, deh." Victoria melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menatap Changmin, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang hanya akan menyela dengan komentar tidak enak. "Tapi waktu kuperhatikan, eh, dia malah cipika-cipiki sama cowok lain."

Changmin membelalak. Dan Victoria bisa melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Kyuhyun juga sedikit berjengit.

"Sayang. Ganteng-ganteng kok cacat."

Hening untuk beberapa lama.

"Ehem. Aku gak bisa malam-malam nih, _noona_." Tiba-tiba saja Changmin memberi gestur ingin berpamitan.

Sedikit heran, Victoria melirik jam tangannya. Sudah dua jam, tanpa terasa.

"Ada kencan, ya~?" Victoria menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hnnn~ _Noona,_ jangan begitu, deh." Changmin memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja. "Aku yang traktir," ujarnya.

"Oke!" Victoria menggabungkan jempol dengan ujung telunjuknya membentuk bulatan. Tiba-tiba bersemangat ketika mendengar kata 'traktir'.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju tempat parkir dalam diam. Sesekali Victoria bisa merasakan kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa terdengar.

"Jadi, kau bareng Changmin lagi, Kyu?"

"E-eh? Iya."

"Tapi Changminnie 'kan ada kencan… Masa' kau dijadikan obat nyamuk nanti."

"Pacarku satu apartemen dengan Kyuhyun kok, _noona._" Jawab Changmin santai.

"Lah? Jadi kau beneran punya pacar?" Victoria mendelik ke arah Changmin karena kaget. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun juga memelototi pemuda jangkung itu.

"Hahaha." Changmin hanya tertawa canggung sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Victoria hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mendekati mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari Aston Martin milik Changmin. Sebelum masuk mobil, gadis itu menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. Dan mungkin ia salah lihat, tapi yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah sosok Changmin yang membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

**S**udah lima hari lebih sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka bertiga di café kecil itu, baik Victoria, Changmin, maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan kuliah masing-masing—dan urusan lain, mungkin, seperti Victoria yang selain sibuk dengan tugas ini-itu, ia juga sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk menghindar dari Yoochun, cowok aneh yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya.

Jadi, hari ini Victoria kembali mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu untuk bertemu di tempat biasa. Dengan catatan, tidak ada kejadian 'menunggu-dua-setengah-jam' seperti kemarin.

Dan tentu saja, kedua cowok itu menyanggupi. Walaupun dengan sedikit paksaan dari Victoria. Memang sedikit mengherankan, sih. Biasanya mereka paling bersemangat jika diajak _hang-out_ untuk sekedar melepas stres karena tugas kuliah. Tapi kemarin, Victoria sempat mendengar nada enggan dari Kyuhyun ketika ia mengajaknya bertemu. Dan Changmin malah jelas-jelas menolak dengan dalih skripsi yang belum selesai.

Cih. Mana Victoria percaya alasan Changmin yang begitu. Biasanya, ada atau tidak ada tugas, setiap diajak jalan, Changmin pasti ikut saja, tuh.

Pasti ada sesuatu. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua sengaja menghindari Victoria.

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, si gadis merengut. Kalau benar begitu, apa alasannya? Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka berdua marah hanya karena Victoria bertanya mereka sudah punya kekasih atau belum.

Tapi setelah diingat-ingat percakapannya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, mereka malah lebih terkesan saling menghindari satu sama lain dibandingkan menghindari Victoria.

Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika Changmin menjemput pacarnya yang katanya se-apartemen dengan Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun malah merebut kekasih Changmin dan menyebabkan mereka berdua perang besar. Kalau itu terjadi, Victoria tidak akan bisa jalan bareng mereka berdua dalam waktu bersamaan, dong. Sulit sekali mencari sahabat pengganti yang mau mentraktirnya kapan saja dan dimana saja seperti Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Victoria menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Setiap ia sendirian dan tidak punya teman mengobrol seperti saat ini, pasti hal-hal aneh mulai bergentayangan di kepalanya. Mungkin Victoria memang butuh bersantai sejenak.

Tanpa terburu-buru, Victoria memasukkan _handphone_-nya—yang barusan digunakan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, mengingatkannya agar jangan terlambat—ke tas tangan putih yang sedari tadi dicengkeramnya. Kemudian, gadis berkaki jenjang itu masuk ke dalam Audy-nya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

* * *

**V**ictoria sedikit kaget ketika mendapati sosok Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di tempat biasa mereka. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu datang awal—paling awal pula. Tapi toh, mungkin karena Victoria tadi mengingatkannya—mengancam, lebih tepatnya—untuk tidak datang terlambat.

Dengan senyum paling ceria yang bisa Victoria tunjukkan, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun—yang ditepuk hanya berjengit sebentar tanpa mendongak—sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di seberang pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah lama, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Victoria ceria.

"He? Belum, kok." Kyuhyun menyahut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Victoria mendengus. Sebenarnya ia mengharapkan Kyuhyun akan berkata, "Ya. Aku menunggu kalian selama dua setengah jam" dan kemudian Victoria bisa membalasnya dengan nada sengak, "Rasakan. Itu karma karena pernah membuatku menunggu lama".

Tapi karena jawaban Kyuhyun tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, maka gadis itu hanya tersenyum asimetris—sedikit tidak ikhlas karena hanya dirinya yang menunggu lama. Oh sudahlah, Vic, lupakan dendam tidak pentingmu itu.

Tiga puluh menit dalam diam, Victoria sesekali melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. Yang dilirik sepertinya tidak sadar dan terus berkutat dengan telepon genggamnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang dalam _mood _rendah, Victoria memilih keluar dari atmosfer _awkward_ itu dengan dalih pergi ke toilet.

Di toilet, Victoria masih tak berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun—dan sobatnya yang satu lagi, yang walau bagaimanapun juga, sifat ngaretnya tidak pernah hilang. Seburuk apapun _mood _Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang tidak mengenakkan begitu. Sesungguhnya Victoria ingin bertanya tapi ia takut membuat _background _suram di belakang punggung Kyuhyun menjadi lebih menyeramkan.

Mungkin Changmin bisa membantunya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ya, hanya Changmin satu-satunya harapan. Semoga anak itu tidak membuat _mood _Victoria ikut buruk nantinya.

Victoria mendongak, memandangi cermin di depannya dan mengernyit ketika menyadari ternyata ada dua orang lagi selain dirinya. Ia sedikit merinding sebenarnya—karena sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran dua gadis itu—namun Victoria hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memperbaiki _make-up_nya.

"…um. Aku juga sudah baca," tanpa sengaja Victoria mendengar salah satu dari gadis itu berbicara pada teman gadisnya.

'Suaranya biasa saja, kok. Tidak menyeramkan seperti hantu. Berarti mereka bukan hantu.' Batin Victoria gaje.

"Menjengkelkan banget, ya, si Sauske itu…," gadis yang satunya menyahut.

Victoria sedikit membelalak ketika mendengar salah satu tokoh favoritnya—yang tentu saja tampan—di anime Mendadak _Shippuuden_. Karena sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan para gadis tersebut, Victoria berpura-pura menyibukkan diri sehingga bisa lebih lama di dalam _rest room_.

"Memang. Kenapa sih dia itu gak menyadari perasaannya Naturo ke dia? Padahal 'kan Naturo rela mati demi mendapatkan cintanya Sauske."

Dan Victoria hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri. Bukannya Naturo itu tokoh laki-laki? Sauske juga laki-laki, bukan? Mengapa bisa ada kata 'cinta' di antara dua tokoh yang sama-sama lelaki begitu?

Tak ingin _sweatdrop_ lebih lama, Victoria melangkah keluar. Mencoba menghapuskan bayangan percakapan dua gadis—yang menurutnya—sinting itu.

* * *

**S**epanjang perjalanan kembali ke meja—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu panjang—Victoria masih terus memikirkan perbincangan dua gadis yang tidak sengaja didengarnya tadi. Tolong catat, **tidak sengaja**.

Dan mau tidak mau, Victoria jadi teringat pada dua pria yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu di café ini. Ugh. Victoria masih tidak habis pikir mengapa seorang lelaki bisa menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Dan, ya, yang dimaksud 'hubungan' oleh Victoria adalah hubungan yang 'itu'.

Tapi toh, gadis semampai itu tidak melanjutkan pemikirannya ketika obsidiannya menangkap bayangan Changmin sedang duduk—dengan postur tegap yang entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat tegang—di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum lebar dan langkah yang ringan, Victoria menghampiri keduanya.

"Oi. Changmin-_ah_. Kenapa telat?" tanya Victoria berbasa-basi, ketika ia sudah mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Tadi masih ngerjakan skripsi." Yang ditanya hanya menjawab pelan sembari melirik Victoria sekilas.

"Oh? Belum selesai?"

"He-eh."

"Kenapa gak ngerjain bareng Kyu? Kemarin kalian ngerjakannya bareng, 'kan?"

"A-ano … Gak apa-apa, sih, _noona_."

"Oh."

Kemudian hening.

Victoria melirik kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Entah mengapa mereka berdua terlihat canggung di mata Victoria. Pasti memang ada yang salah.

"_Ja_, Kyu. Gimana kuliahmu?" Victoria berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tidak biasanya mereka bertiga berkumpul dan tidak membicarakan sesuatu. Biasanya selalu ada hal yang menjadi bahan obrolan. Dan Victoria semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak saling bertukar pandang.

"Hn. Biasa saja." Suara _bass _Kyuhyun terdengar.

Kesal karena hanya dijawab dengan kalimat yang singkat sejak tadi, Victoria memutuskan untuk diam. Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya dari dalam tas tangan hitamnya dan berpura-pura menyibukkan diri.

Victoria kira setelah beberapa menit saling diam, salah satu dari mereka akan berbicara—apapun, asalkan mereka membuka mulut. Tapi ternyata sudah setengah jam lebih dan keadaan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Victoria kembali melirik Changmin dan Kyuhyun satu persatu. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, Changmin menoleh sekilas ke arah Victoria, namun hanya sedetik sebelum pemuda jangkung itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap pintu keluar—seolah-olah ingin segera pergi dari café ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, entah tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar, sedari tadi hanya menunduk sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya.

Victoria memijat keningnya pelan. Seharusnya acara _hang-out_ mereka ini jadi ajang untuk curhat tentang dosennya yang super galak, atau Yoochun yang tidak berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi ternyata hal aneh antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun malah membuatnya tambah frustasi.

"_YA_! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Seluruh mata—terutama Changmin dan Kyuhyun—menatap Victoria dengan kaget karena gadis itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua! Tapi aku tidak suka didiamkan di saat aku seharusnya menenangkan diri! Kalian berdua hanya menambah stress-ku, tahu! Aku tidak mau bicara dengan kalian jika kalian belum baikan!"

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak, Victoria meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Masa bodoh jika ia dijadikan gunjingan orang-orang di café tadi, ia hanya ingin pulang kemudian berendam dalam air hangat lalu tidur dengan nyenyak dan bangun dengan tenang.

Masa bodoh dengan nasib Changmin dan Kyuhyun di dalam sana!

* * *

**S**udah tiga hari sejak kejadian 'Victoria-meledak', dan sejak saat itu ia belum pernah mencoba menghubungi Changmin maupun Kyuhyun—begitupun sebaliknya. Victoria penasaran apakah kedua sahabatnya itu marah terhadapnya, apakah mereka sudah baikan atau belum, apakah skripsi Changmin sudah selesai atau belum dan banyak sekali apakah-apakah yang lain. Sebenarnya Victoria juga tidak tahan ingin cerita tentang dosen baru yang super tampan tapi mengerikan ke sahabatnya itu, tapi tiga hari ini mereka benar-benar kehilangan kontak.

Sebenarnya Victoria merasa kehilangan. Tidak ada 'tempat sampah' yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan jika ia sedang kesal. Tidak ada 'samsak tinju' yang bisa dipukul jika ia marah. Oh, sadar atau tidak, Victoria merindukan kedua sahabatnya.

Oleh karena itu, Victoria sekarang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Changmin. Sedang berusaha menelan harga dirinya dan mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya kemudian meminta maaf dan, _walla!_ Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Mungkin setelah itu, Victoria bisa mengajak keduanya untuk minum _soju _atau _wine _bersama.

Tapi masalahnya, sudah lebih dari tiga kali ia mengetuk, tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik apartemen. Padahal Victoria yakin pemuda itu tidak sedang pergi karena ia sempat melihat mobil Changmin di tempat parkir tadi.

Karena sudah tidak sabar, Victoria mencoba membuka pintu itu dan tidak begitu terkejut ketika tahu bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci. Victoria tidak heran, Changmin memang ceroboh.

"Min …?" Victoria memanggil sahabatnya lirih. Apartemen Changmin terlihat sangat lengang. Apa pemuda itu sedang tidur siang? Atau jangan-jangan dia pingsan karena keracunan susu basi? Oh, tidak mungkin.

Victoria berusaha menghapus pikiran konyol bin tidak masuk akalnya, dan sejurus kemudian ia mendengar suara seseorang samar-samar.

"Haruskah kita memberitahu _noona_?" suara Changmin. Tapi ia bicara pada siapa? Victoria masih berjalan perlahan sambil mencari arah suara.

"Sudah kubilang aku belum siap." Satu suara lain yang sangat Victoria kenal.

Kyuhyun.

Victoria membelalakkan mata tanpa sadar. Mengapa Kyuhyun ada di apartemen Changmin? Dan apa '_noona_' yang dimaksud Changmin adalah Victoria?

'Pasti ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku,' batin Victoria.

Gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk tetap diam dan tidak berisik sambil terus melangkahkan kaki ke arah balkon—asal suara Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi karena itu. Hm?" suara Changmin kembali mampir ke telinga Victoria.

Dan disanalah mereka. Victoria kembali membelalakkan matanya, dua kali lebih besar dari seharusnya. Mulutnya menganga tanpa diminta.

Memang Changmin. Dan memang Kyuhyun. Victoria tentu tidak pernah salah mengenali suara keduanya.

Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding dan Changmin menghimpitnya dari depan. Lengan kiri Changmin bertumpu pada tembok di sebelah kepala Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergelayut pada tengkuk Changmin, jemarinya meremas rambut pemuda di hadapannya. Sedangkan tangan mereka yang lain saling menggenggam. Dan yang membuat dada Victoria semakin sesak adalah ketika melihat bibir kedua sahabatnya saling bertaut dan meraup satu sama lain—Victoria berani bertaruh mereka bermain lidah.

Entah berapa detik terlewati dengan Victoria masih berdiri tanpa tenaga dengan pandangan kosong ke arah balkon.

Dan untungnya—atau sayangnya, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Victoria entah bagaimana—mengingat ia sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya dengan Changmin.

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Changmin dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Victoria-_noona_?!" Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada terkejut dan panik dalam kalimatnya.

Mendengar nama Victoria disebut, Changmin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang dilihat Kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian, Victoria menyadari bagaimana darah Changmin pergi dari wajahnya, membuat pemuda itu pucat pasi. Dengan gontai, Victoria berbalik, hendak meninggalkan apartemen Changmin.

"_Noo-noona_!"

Victoria mendengar Changmin berteriak, tapi ia tetap tidak berhenti. Dan gadis itu beruntung karena baik Changmin maupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mengejarnya.

Mungkin ia harus menelepon Yoochun untuk mengajaknya minum bersama setelah ini. Victoria jelas-jelas butuh _wine _untuk menghilangkan frustasinya. Dan ia butuh banyak.

**FIN**

—**End of the story—**

.

.

**a/n : **Saya gak kebayang bagaimana wajahnya Victoria waktu lihat dua sahabatnya _make-out_ di balkon begitu. Kkk… Vic-_eomma_, saya gak berniat menge-_bash _dirimu. Hanya saja, kamu adalah satu-satunya karakter yang cocok untuk berperan dalam fic ini. Hehe.

Sebagian besar cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan cerita nyata, loh. Hoho. Kecuali bagian akhir itu, tentu saja.

Saya terinspirasi waktu ngelihat ekspresi temen saya ketika saya cerita soal NaruSasuNaru ke dia. Wajahnya itu loh, langsung senep dan aura-nya berubah suram. Terus sejak itu, setiap dia ketemu saya, dia bilang begini : "Pokoknya aku gak rela Sasuke-ku jadian sama Naruto. Sasuke itu normal!"

Nah, karena itu saya penasaran, kalau ada cewek yang bukan fujoshi, tapi ngelihat pasangan yaoi (apalagi yang yaoi-an itu sahabatnya) reaksi-nya seperti apa. Dan, ehm, jadilah fic gaje ini! XD

**Question : Kalau misalnya reader-**_**nim**_** yang ada di posisi Vic saat itu (ngelihat ada pasangan yaoi **_**make-out**_**) apa yang akan reader-**_**deul**_** lakukan?**

_Ja_, saya tahu fanfic ini punya banyak di bagian EYD. Ini pun langsung saya _publish _tanpa sempat baca ulang karena saya harus segera balik ke kos. Tapi tolong review-nya, ya… =)

_**Your concrit, comments, and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
